The New Girl At DWMA (part two)
by KageWolf wants souls
Summary: This is Okami and Kid's forbidden love story from Okami's point of view. Second fanfic. Part two of the first. I dont know if its any better though. If you have any tips for me please tell me. Hope you enjoy!


The New Girl at DWMA (part two)

Okami's POV

Chapter 1: Running Away  
My mother smiled at me. When she smiles it means something bad for me.

"Sweetie, your betrothed!"

I spit out the drink in my mouth,

"What?! No way!"

"I knew you would be excited!"

"I'm not happy! I'm angry! How can I be betrothed?!"

"It happened only recently. Don't worry he is a powerful and rich man. You will be very happy."

"I refuse."

That's when it happened. My mother dragged me to my room and locked the door.

"You don't get any food or water until you say yes."

This wasn't surpriseing, considering my mothers a witch, as am I, but I didn't want to be one. I also didn't plan on staying there with no food or water. I grabbed my backpack and put my money, some clothes and a sleeping bag in it. Thankfully of our four floor mansion, my room is on the first floor, so I jumped out my window,changed into a wolf and ran. I stopped in the next town and got food and a water bottle full of water. While I was in a store I heard two people talking,

"Have been to Death City? It has been said that witches there are always killed!"

"Oh, that's so terrible!"

I asked them to tell me more but they just told me that I'm too young for that stuff.

Chapter 2: Death City  
I decided to grab a map to Death City. That's when I noticed them. People staring at me. Understandable, considering I have wolf ears and tail. I started off toward Death City. After 5 days I had finally arrived at the desert surrounding it. I got half way through it and ran out of food, then I ran out of water. I started feeling faint, then I fell to the ground, thinking I was going to die there, then everything went black. I don't remember what happened or how I got there, but I woke up in a hospital bed with a nurse looking at me and a man with a skull mask, I guessed he was Lord Death. After a few days I was good and well again. Lord Death wanted to talk to me before I continued my journey.

"Are you a witch?"

"Yes"

"Where is your home?"

"I don't have one."

he pondered something for a moment then said,

"How would you like to attend my school and help my students train against witches? I could find some place for you to stay and I could pay you if needed."

"Sure."

"Great. You start tomorrow."

I wonder what will happen.

Chapter 3: DWMA  
That night I slept in the hospital since Lord Death hadn't found a place for me yet. Oh right, today I start at, what was it called? Oh ya! The DWMA.  
I wonder what kind of people go there. Let's see he said I'd be training them against a witch. So probably weapons and meisters right? What ever. I'll find out soon enough. I walked to DWMA and saw Lord Death waiting for me. I froze. The school was huge! Lord Death motioned for me to follow him. I followed him to what he called the Death Room. I started asking him questions about DWMA. That's when I heard some one come in. I couldn't see who they were or what they looked like, but I could tell they were mad. That's when they spoke.

Chapter 4: Death the Kid

"Father! What's the meaning of this?! Letting a witch into the school!"

Lord Death looked at what I assumed was his son,

"Son, it's only because she has no where to go and she could help us. She is really a nice girl. Why don't you meet her?"

"I don't want to."

This guy was rude. Maybe I could make him feel bad. In my fake sad voice I said,

"You don't want to show me around?"

"Who's there?"

I walked out from behind Lord Death, and was utterly surprised. This seemingly rude boy was perfect. He was totally symmetrical except for three white stripes on one side of his head. And his eyes were a beautiful two toned gold. His eyes met mine and we just stared at each other. He finally said,

"What's your name?"

"Okami."

he had this look in his eyes like he was wondering why that was my name.

" My name is Death the Kid. Would you like me to show you around?"

he said with kindness. He was actually a guy I could fall in love with, but that's impossible since he's a grim reaper.

"Yes." I said in a small voice.

Chapter 5: My First Class  
I heard a bell ring and Kid said,

"Oh no! We'll be late!"

he grabbed my hand which made me blush, and ran. We entered a class room with the teacher dissecting some animal. Kid said,

"Sorry I'm late. I had to pick up the new student."

At the word student everyone was staring at me. For some reason I felt scared by this. Kid noticed and said,

"Everyone, this is Okami. She is a student of the DWMA as of today. Help her in any way you can and make her feel at home. Okami, why don't you go sit next to Soul, the one with the white hair. I'm only three people away if you need anything."

I nodded but didn't say anything. I was too scared to speak. I sat down next to the person named Soul,who kept starring at me. I kept glancing at him as if he was gonna tackle me. Then he said,

" What's a witch like you doin' here?"

I was not ready to reveille anything about me. I heard a girl say,

"Soul."

"What Maka?"

"Save the questions for later. She's probably really freaked out right now!"

"Tch, ya, what ever."

"MAKA CHOP!"

did she just hit him with a book?

"Ow! What was that for?!"

I giggled at this. Maybe I would like it here. I hope so 'cause I want to get to know Kid better. Maybe I'll find out how he feels about me.

Chapter 6: Soul and Black Star  
I was walking out after the bell to find Kid when Soul and some blue haired kid cornered me trying to get me to answer their questions. Instead I changed into a wolf and ran, but they ran after me. Then I saw Kid. I ran behind him to hide.

"What's going on Soul?" he asked.

"We were trying to get answers out of Okami when she turned into a wolf and ran away so we chased her."

"You idiots!" he yelled." She is very scared and nervous about this whole thing and probably has a past she doesn't want to talk about so just leave her alone!"

maybe he dose have feelings for me!

" Kid what's gotten into you. You've never talked to us like this before."

"I-I'm just trying to help her."

I guess not. I turned back into a human and ran. I needed some alone time. But Kid followed me.

Chapter 7: My Story  
I sat on the roof above a balcony I found and picked at my shoes. Then I noticed Kid. I motioned for him to come up and sit with me.

"Did your father tell you why I'm here?"

"No"

"Do you want to know?"

"Only if your able to tell me."

So I told him my story. Running away, coming to Death City, talking with his father,

"Today was gonna be my first day. Then I met you."

I looked at him and blushed, I saw he was blushing as well,

"Kid,can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Anything."

"How do you feel about me?"

I instantly regretted asking him that. His face turned really red and he said,

" I think your adorable and want to get to know you better."

Good, he's honest.

"Ok thanks for being honest."

I wanted to thank him, so I kissed his cheek. I smiled and blushed at him. He stared at me then leaned in closer to me. I leaned in close as well. Then our lips touched. It was long and compassionate. When our lips separated, Kid's nose started to bleed. I started giggling and pointed at his nose. He got out a handkerchief and wiped his nose.  
This might be a weird year for him and maybe even me.

Chapter 8: I Find Out Where I'm Staying  
I waited outside the DWMA gates until almost everyone left. Then I noticed Soul and Black Star staring at me. I saw Kid and ran towards him instead of being cornered by those two again. Who were those two girls with him?

"Can I walk with you guys?"

He looks at the two girls who nod then says,

"Of course."

We walk to his house and surprisingly Lord Death is there.

"Ah, Kid, Okami, I'm so glad both of you are here. I found out where Okami's staying. She will staying with us until further arrangements."

Kid freezes.

"She-she's staying h-here?"

"Are you alright with that?"

"Y-yes"

"Good. Well, I'm going to bed now."

"But it's only 4:00 in the afternoon."

"Is it that late already? My, my."

Kid sighs and looks at me. Oh no! I'm blushing again! Kid shows me to the guest room and gets some pajamas for me. I ask him for a teddybear for comfort and he brings me one. Then something weird happens when he comes closer to kiss me on the forehead.

Chapter 9: Something Happens  
Something comes over me and I move my head up so his lips end up on mine. I sit up in the bed and put my hands on his face, pulling him closer, while his hand is on the bed next to my thigh and the other is under my chin, keeping me from turning my face away from him. We break the kiss then continue. I get a little turned on as I feel his tongue in my mouth. He rests his knee behind his hand and moves his other leg across me and rests it on my other side. I start to unbutton his shirt as he starts taking mine off, then he moves his lips from mine and starts kissing my neck, the sensation is killing me. I take hold of the back of his shirt and pull my neck back, making a soft whimper. Then there's a knock on the door.

"Kiddo, you in there?" the door knob rattles.

Quickly Kid says," Ya, I'll be out in a minute!"

he slowly gets off me as I let go of his shirt and he starts buttoning it as I put mine back on. He kisses me one last time then turns off he light as he goes out into the living room. I hear mumbles, but I pay no attention as I fall asleep to the thought of Kid.

Chapter 10: Tuesday  
I wake up at 5:30 in the morning and decide to make breakfast for Kid and the Thompson sisters. I start cooking as I hear Kid wake up. He walks into the kitchen and I ask,

"How do you like your eggs?"

"Over easy please."

As I set up the food on the plates I make sure it's symmetrical. After I set the table Liz and Patty enter the dining room and we all dig in. I get many compliments and they do all the dishes as a thanks, even my own! At 7:50 we are all ready. We start walking to school and get there at exactly 8:00. We enter the class room and everyones gone except Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, and us four. Kid asks,

"Where is everyone?"

Soul answers,  
"Stein sent them to a different room 'cause they aren't ready battle a witch yet."

"Battle a witch?"

"Ya that means one pair at a time, we're gonna battle Okami. Isn't that why Lord Death enrolled you Okami?"

I panic.

"Yea, that's what he said."

Kid notices the fear in my voice. First against me is Maka and Soul. They almost win, but then I accidentally give Soul a panty shot and he gets a nose bleed, causing them to lose. While I'm blushing, holding my skirt down, I can here Maka yelling at Soul and giving him a maka chop. Then it's Black Star and Tsubaki's turn. Black Star refused to fight me though. He said something about me being to weak for a god like him to fight. Then it's Kid and the Thompson sisters' turn. We end up fighting so much that neither of us can continue and it's a draw. We were able to go home early because of of the fights so we could either rest or train more. The sisters fell asleep for hours while me and Kid went to the room I was staying in and watched TV. I had fallen asleep but woke up when I felt Kid kiss me. I kissed him back and rubbed his torso. We then continued what we had been doing last night only this time went farther. I woke up in my bra and panties with a Death the Kid in boxers staring down at me.

"Hello"

he said. He looked really hot in just boxers. I looked at the clock. 5:04 in the morning. Then I noticed something.

"Kid I just noticed something."

"What?"

"We have done so much, but we aren't even dating."

he burst out laughing.

"Well then, we should announce it to the group as well, don't you think?"

I smiled. "Yea!"

Chapter 11: The Weekend  
I got out of bed and put on some sweat pants and my tank top while Kid put on his black pants and t-shirt. At 11:30 he called the gang and scheduled for a brunch hang out at Death's Brunch Palace. When they all agreed, we and the sisters got in the car Kid had borrowed from his dad. The whole group arrived roughly around the same time. After we had brunch and tea Kid stood up.

"Everyone, me and Okami have an announcement to make. We are now officially dating!"

A lot of people congratulated us, but I didn't pay much attention. I was too worried and Kid noticed. After everyone was done talking about our relationship, we left. What I didn't know was that the thing I was so worried about was about to happen that night. When we got home we ate dinner and then got ready for bed. As soon as I got in bed with Kid, I fell asleep while he stroked my hair. It was 12:05 when I woke up cold. I felt around for Kid's warm body to find nothing. I opened my eyes and he was gone! I knew where he was though. The only thing I was worried about was me being to late. I ran and ran, until I reached the forest nearest to Death City. I knew she would be here. She wouldn't want to have to travel far. My stupid fucking mother.

Chapter 12: My Decision  
I got into the cave as I heard his voice. Then I heard her. I ran twards their voices.

"Die!"

"Stop!"

My mother and Kid stared at me.

"I did run away. You were a bitch to me so I left. Then I came to Death City. There I didn't have to deal with any crap! It's where I met Kid and fell in love with him!"

My mother stared at me.

"Well, you have two choices. Either watch your lover die before you eyes or marry your betrothed and forget this Grim Reaper!"

I had never wanted to hurt my mother so badly until then.

"Okami, don't do it! If I do die at least I would have lived a life worth living because of you!"

His words hit he like an arrow. I looked at him and smiled a teary smile.

" I love you Kid, and because of that you might die. If I'm making the decision, you won't die."

I walk over to him and break the chains holding him and hug him.

"In case I never see you again."

and we kiss on last compassionate time. My mother grabs me and pulls me away from him and that's the last I see of him. I get married 2 days later. I kill my husband on my wedding night then the next day I kill my mother. I go back to Death City. But on the way I have Kid and my child. She has the black hair with three white stripes all around her head. She has the power of a Grim Reaper but has the talent of changing into a black wolf. Every full moon, which is her birthday moon, I howl to her father. One night I protect her from a kishin, wounding myself so badly I had only a hour to live. I drop her off in a basket at Kid's door. I ring the door bell and run as I see her father read the note I left him and take her inside. At least now I can die knowing she's safe...

Extra:  
Kid: Okana, the perfect name from your mother.  
Liz: Who's the kid?  
Kid: Me and Okami's baby.  
Liz: What?!


End file.
